


Used to be

by Malamander



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is the most repetitive though, All other characters only briefly mentioned, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, POV Catra (She-Ra), Pre - season 5, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malamander/pseuds/Malamander
Summary: Things used to be easy. She used to smile a lot more, she used to laugh wholly and unequivocally. She used to wake looking forward to her days, looking forward to her life.Things would never be the same as they used to be.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Implied/referenced Catradora, all briefly mentioned - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Used to be

Things used to be easy. She used to smile a lot more, she used to laugh wholly and unequivocally. She used to wake looking forward to her days, looking forward to her life.

It was easy, how she lived, with a smile on her face and a friend by her side. Even with the weight of promised war on her hands, even with the destiny of fighting she had ahead of her, it felt easy.

Though she had times where she would cry, lash out to the people who shunned her, she would always be picked up. She would always smile again, truly and unequivocally, the dark thoughts banished from her mind.

Living was easy to her, for the most part.

That was how things used to be, before Adora left.

Catra never realised how much she had relied on her, how much she cared for her. And then she was gone. It hurt her in ways she couldn’t explain, it made her angry, it made her scared.

Then Adora became She-ra, with the magic sword in her hand and the crown of a princess on her head. She became the very thing they were taught to hate, and for what? Two people she had met that day? What about her? 

Catra was promoted.

She deserved the promotion, she was good at what she did, but it was in Adora’s shadow, she was always in her shadow.

She still kept her secret though, for until it was revealed. She didn’t know why she bothered. But part of her still wanted Adora to come back, even long after she had convinced herself to give up.

She took shadow weavers position too; she was doing better than she ever had. Yet she still crawled back to her open arms, to her sweet words, to her crushing lies of caring for her. She had known what would happen in the back of her mind, yet she let herself believe that she was telling the truth, that she did care.

It turns out no one did.

Shadow weaver ran away with her help, and where did she go?

Adora.  


Adora who left, Adora who was special. Adora who didn’t care about her anymore.

She fought with her often, yet every interaction left a sting, because every bruise and bad word they spat at each other drove them further apart. When really all Catra wanted was to be close again.

She met Scorpia and Entrapta, they made her smile. But then Adora would come back and remind her. Remind her that she was there.

Then she met Double trouble, they made her laugh, they were fun.

But they left.

She forced Entrapta out. 

Scropia disappeared.

They all left, everyone who had ever meant anything to her had gone.

She convinced herself she didn’t care, to move on, but they were always there, always lingering. Nothing like they were outside of her mind, they never lingered. 

She just wanted one, one person to stay. One person to love her.

Living used to be easy, now It was the hardest thing she had to do.

It used to be easy, but she used to have Adora. She used to have a friend.

Living was not easy anymore.

Things would never be the same as they used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh my gosh I love She-ra and season five was so good ajbfkdygiwlc <333333
> 
> Short and sweet... or sour?


End file.
